Two Inches Tall
by Spazzumtard
Summary: ONESHOT or UP FOR ADOPTION - George is an idiot. Why would he do something like that? He just had to make the potion when Fred was hungry, didn’t he? Oh well, maybe the Gryffindor’s resident bookworm can help…


**Harry Potter-Two Inches Tall**

**Ship-**HermioneFred

**Summary- George is an idiot. Why would he do something like that? He just had to make the potion when Fred was hungry, didn't he? Oh well, maybe the Gryffindor's resident bookworm can help… **

**Hermione's rather OoC, but deal, it's how I imagine her to be sometimes. **

* * *

Two inches tall…that wasn't supposed to happen, but it could still work! Who wouldn't give to be two inches tall at least once in their lifetime?

Well…Fred Weasley could have done without it…or at least, not at the moment.

George had just given him something to try while in the common room—near midnight too, as luck would have it. He had just been on his way to the kitchens because he was famished when George had ambushed him, talking about this new idea he had for the future shop. He hadn't stopped pestering Fred about it until finally he took the serum to just shut him up!

Of course, had he known what it was going to do and not what it was supposed to do, he'd have never taken it. I mean, how in the world can someone get to the kitchens in a _castle_ while being two inches tall? Unless someone willingly brings you there, it's quite difficult…and you'll still be hungry when you unshrink! How evil is that?

So now here he sat, on the table in the Gryffindor Common room, hungry as can be and waiting for George to come up with some kind of antidote. And considering that potions was Fred's specialty (Charms was George's), that could be a while.

Footsteps cut his thought off and he turned towards the staircases hopefully. Could George be finished already? Oh wait, of course not. He had forgotten to take Fred with him up to the room so there was no _way_. Maybe he had remembered?

Nope, it was Hermione.

Fred brightened considerably. Hermione was just about as good as him in Potions (though no one knew…shh!). She'd help!

Or, she'd laugh, _then_ help.

"Hermione!" he shouted, cringing at the squeaky voice coming from his throat. Her head snapped up and she looked around. After seeing no one (her size at least) in the room, she shook her head and settled into the couch to read. Fred sighed and looked around for a way to gain her attention.

A quill was sitting next to him and he jumped up. He ran over to it and started pushing as hard as he could to make it roll. It only budged a centimeter, but Fred was persistent. Finally it fell to the floor with a soft (or in Fred's case, rather loud) thump. Hermione looked down and saw it sitting there. As Fred predicted (no, he's not in Divination), she picked it up to put back on the table.

Insert small squeal here.

She leaned closer. "Fred?" she asked, astonished.

Fred nodded, covering his ears. "Yeah, it's me…how'd you know?"

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Just a guess," she said, softer this time. "What happened?"

And so Fred told her. "I woke up and saw George gone, so I got out of bed and came downstairs when I saw something burst through the portrait hole and go after George. Of course, I had to save my dear twin, so I dove off the stairs, rolled a bit, and pushed George out of the way just in time for the potion the person had thrown at him hit me. I had been knocked out, but when I woke up, George was right in my face, and that was a scary sight. Can you imagine being two inches tall and having someone half your size away from your body, staring at you?"

Hermione snickered. "Nope, I can't. I'm sure when you get the potion right for your future joke shop, I'll find out though."

Fred stared up at her in shock. "You…don't believe me?"

"No. did you really think I would?"

"I had hoped…" he said, disappointed. Maybe the potion had thrown off his perfect lying abilities…something to think about.

Hermione sat back. "But hey, when you do get the potion fixed and good, could you send me a few boxes? I'd love to dump them on unsuspecting Death Eaters."

Fred, again, was thrown into shock. "W-what?!"

She just shrugged. "Make them not so scary. Say, when are you planning on opening your joke shop anyway?"

Fred shook his head, holding up his hands. "Wait, you're…not going to yell at us for not doing something 'worth while' with our futures?"

"Of course not," she said, as if that was an insane thought. "Why would you think that of me? Pranks are both funny and great weapons. Something no one would think of."

Fred's jaw hit the ground…even from standing on the table. Did Hermione Granger—bookworm and Teacher's pet extraordinaire—say pranks were…_funny_? "That is…something I'd never imagine coming from your mouth."

Hermione grinned, taking it as a compliment. "The only thing I don't like about your pranking is that you test untested things on innocent first years and that you keep getting caught, making us lose points."

Fred shrugged, sitting down for more comfort. "Well, can't do much about the being caught thing, but who do you expect us to test them on?"

Hermione sat back, biting her lower lip as she does when she thinks really hard (_How do I **know** that?_). "You'll need someone stupid enough so they don't learn after only one time." (Fred's jaw dropped—she was actually considering people!) "But no one in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff…" She trailed off, letting Fred's mind wander.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Fred said, catching on to where she was going.

"Five points to Gryffindor," she said with a wink.

His eyes widened. "You…you just gave Gryffindor points! Because of me?"

"Sure, why not? You answered my question correctly."

Fred shook his head. "You are _nothing_ like I imagined you to be."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I've had people rub off on me more than a cat." She clapped her hands, making Fred wince deeply. "Sorry…but, what's say I get you back to your room and help George find someway to resize you, hmm?"

Fred nodded. "Sounds good." She held out a hand for him to jump on, which he did, thinking all the while up the stairs about how much the little bookworm had changed…and where he was when it had happened, since he _obviously_ wasn't around.

* * *

**It's a oneshot, but I was wondering if anyone would like to continue it. Feel free to, I won't mind. I'd like to see someone else's thoughts on what might happen next, cause my mind's drawing a blank. How many poeple have a thought to continue this anyway? I wanna know everyone's ideas for this oneshot's future! YaY! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**/_crosses out_/ AUTHOR EDIT: Someone has taken up the continuation of this fic! YAY! ****/_crosses out_/**

**AUTHOR EDIT 2.0: No they haven't. They did start it, but then it went byebye. I never even noticed until I gots a review from Deathangel1010 asking where it was (thanks Deathangel1010!). So, once again it is up for adoption! Now, have at it! ****/_crickets_/ ...or not...whichever you, my readers, choose. ;p**


End file.
